


Come

by asocialconstruct



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Abel and Deimos are done with this nonsense, Blow Jobs, Cain gets tied up should be its own tag, Cain is a jerk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, gratuitous kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abel and Deimos get fed up with Cain's nonsense, so they make him sit in a corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522782) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



They fell into an easy rhythm after that, Deimos sleeping in their room most nights and Cain less petulant and demanding if he could watch them kiss before bed.  As long as they didn’t touch too much.  Deimos was bolder than Abel, but only with what Cain told them to do; Deimos was aggressive with Abel when Cain demanded it, and stopped as soon as Cain was finished.  Cain still fucked both of them, of course, but only when the other wasn’t there.  Abel knew it, Deimos knew it, Cain didn’t bother to hide it, but he didn’t want them to touch each other.

They kissed anyway; only quickly, first thing in the morning after leaving Cain to his crabbiness and his broken leg, both of them too guilty to push it further.  Abel couldn’t tell what Deimos wanted, how far he wanted to go, how much he was just humoring Abel and Cain both.  But they kissed anyway, and that was all.

Before bed was routine, comfortable, familiar, Cain sighing next to Abel as Deimos straddled him and twisted fingers in his hair.  Deimos kissed Abel as he helped stroke Cain, the most the three of them had done together, or in front of each other, since Cain had started the whole complicated thing.  Abel took advantage of Cain’s distraction to grind up against Deimos, all of them half dressed and tangled together and Deimos warm and hard against him.  

Cain pulled Deimos to him by the hair then, making him lean over to kiss rough and Abel was left to watch with Deimos still on his lap, wondering what Cain was like when he fucked Deimos, wondering what it was like to fuck Deimos.  

Abel took deep breaths watching them, their smells mixed together, Deimos’ thighs warm under his hands and his muscles straining as he leaned into Cain.  Deimos untwisted his fingers from Abel’s hair, trailing fingers down his neck and shoulder, Abel’s skin tingling under his touch.

“Cain?” Abel breathed, not sure he wanted to say this, but not thinking clearly with Deimos’ thumb stroking the hollow of his hip.  

They both looked at him then, Cain annoyed and Deimos expectant, because he could feel what Abel wanted.

“Can we—“ Abel started, swallowing against Deimos’ fingers tightening on his thigh.  “Do you want to—“

“Fuck?” Cain finished for him, licking his teeth and glancing at Deimos.  Abel nodded, sighing as Cain leaned in to bite his ear.  Cain must have glanced at Deimos or given him a signal, because suddenly Deimos was lifting himself up enough to finish pushing the rest of Abel’s clothes off him, Abel’s cock springing up into the cold air and Deimos’ hand.  Cain laughed into the curve of Abel’s neck at his little whimper as Deimos licked his hand and started stroking Abel.

They kissed then, Abel not sure if it was Cain or Deimos, and it didn’t really matter, hard in Deimos’ warm hand with the sound of Cain stroking himself and breathing faster.  Abel thought if he could just last longer than Cain, he might finally give in and let Deimos fuck Abel, or at least let them finish stroking each other off.

“Fuck,” Cain sighed into Abel’s skin, coming with a shudder, sucking what would turn into a dark bruise on Abel’s neck.  He grabbed after Deimos’ shirt to wipe himself off, leaning into Abel as much as he could with the awkwardness of the cast.  Abel and Deimos ignored him, Abel close now too with Deimos stroking him faster and leaning back to watch Abel’s face.  

Cain put a hand on Deimos’ arm then, stopping him, and they both looked at Cain.  “We’re done.  Get off him, Deimos,” he said, jerking his head and pushing himself back to his spot in the middle of the bed.

“It’ll only be a minute,” Abel said, Deimos’ hand tightening around his cock keeping him hard and close.

“ _Abel_ ,” Cain snapped.  “Get the fuck over here, you little bitches are done.”

Deimos looked back at Cain, starting to pull away, but Abel caught him and held him by the waist.  “Why should we?  You’re done anyway, just let us finish too,” Abel snapped at him, hard and annoyed and wanting things Cain wouldn’t give.

“Because I said so,” Cain said, his face hard.  

Deimos looked back and forth between them, and Abel knew Cain had won because Deimos was here for him, not for Abel.  “That’s not fair,” Abel said.

“Don’t be a whiny whore, princess, you don’t need Deimos to get off.  I’ll fuck you in the morning if you want it so bad.  Now suck it up and come to bed.”

Abel and Deimos looked at each other then, Deimos’ back to Cain, and something more than his shy smile passed over his face.  He leaned in to kiss Abel’s ear one last time, giving Abel a look with one eyebrow raised just as Cain reached out to grab Deimos and pull him over.  Abel sucked his lip and scowled to keep himself from giving it away.  

Deimos let himself be pulled into Cain, hooking an arm around him like he thought Cain wanted to kiss.  Cain tried to push him away, but forgot what he was doing as Abel pushed himself next to them and started to suck Cain’s ear, stroking his bare chest.  Cain tried to push Abel away, but he caught Cain’s hand by the wrist and held it, ignoring him.

“Get off, you horny little sluts, I’ll fuck both of you in the morning but we’re going to sleep—the fuck—“ Cain snapped as Deimos caught Cain’s other hand and Abel tied them together with a shirt.  Not too tightly, nothing Cain couldn’t get out of if he really wanted too, just to slow him down enough to make him change his mind.  Cain would hate it for about a minute until he started to get hard again.

They pulled away from Cain then, not far, in arm’s reach but just far enough for him to see them both, Deimos straddling Abel again with Abel facing Cain and Deimos facing away.  Abel wished that he’d thought to arrange them the other way so he didn’t have to look at Cain, but Deimos’ mouth took that thought away, Deimos giving Abel his fingers to suck and then spreading himself open as they kissed.

“Both of you are going to fucking regret this as soon as I—as soon—fuck,” Cain trailed off, watching them.  Deimos glanced over his shoulder once as he pushed himself up, but looked back at Abel as he lowered himself down on Abel’s cock.  Abel leaned his forehead on Deimos’ chest, taking shaky breaths and trying not to think about Cain watching him do this for the first time, Deimos’ hands warm on his back.  Deimos rocked into Abel slow, rolling his hips to push Abel into him deeper and it was all Abel could do to hold him by the waist and keep himself from looking back at Cain.

Abel wasn’t sure if it was his own breathing or Cain’s that came up short as Deimos leaned into him, Abel sliding almost all the way out of him.  Deimos fucked him in long strokes then, doing all the work as Cain and Abel both watched stupidly, not a sound from any of them except Cain’s ragged breathing.  

Deimos smiled down at him, holding Abel’s face in his hands to hold him still as they kissed, Deimos as light and tentative as Abel was desperate, warm and teasing now that they had the time and Cain was too distracted to tell Deimos what to do.  Abel leaned back on one had to keep his balance and put his other arm around Deimos’ waist, sure they had to finish quickly before Cain tried to stop them again.

Deimos pulled back from him though, glancing over his shoulder at Cain, who stared at them with a half stunned look on his face.  Abel thought he might be having second thoughts, Deimos lifting himself up again to pull Abel all the way out of him, and Abel sat there hurt and embarrassed as Deimos pushed himself back towards Cain, still facing Abel.

But then he reached out a hand, catching Abel’s and pulling Abel to him, pulling both of them back to lay against Cain, who was working as fast as he could to untie his hands.

Cain got his hands free as Deimos lay back against him.  He caught Deimos by the waist, biting his ear as Abel pulled Deimos’ ass up and pushed into him again.  Cain moved to suck dark bruises along Deimos’ shoulders, watching over Deimos’s shoulder as Abel fucked him slowly.  Deimos arched his back against both of them, moaning as Abel started to stroke his cock. 

Cain pushed his hand away then, giving Abel a smirk over Deimos’ shoulder, so wicked Abel though Cain might try to keep Deimos from coming to punish them both.  But Cain slid his hand down over Deimos’ cock instead, watching Abel watch him do it, Abel and Deimos both gone still and breathing hard as Cain worked.  Cain watched Abel, not Deimos, mouthing Deimos’ shoulder and daring Abel to stop him or keep going.

Abel blushed, Deimos’ gasps between them getting him as close as if Cain had been stroking them both, and Abel leaned into Deimos to hide his face and not have Cain watching him.  He kissed Deimos’ collarbone on one side, listening to Deimos’ breathing as Cain bit his shoulder on the other side.  Deimos shivered between them, pushing himself up on tiptoes and straining against Cain’s hands to make Abel fuck him harder, rolling his head back against Cain’s shoulder to be kissed or bitten.

Cain pulled away from him, breathing slowly and watching them both as Abel pulled away from Deimos to catch his breath.  They made eye contact then, finally looking at each other, both of them fucking Deimos laid out between them.  It was almost too close to fucking Cain, Deimos sprawled against him and both of them watching Abel, and he wondered if Cain knew it.  Cain ignored Deimos, even though he bit Deimos’ shoulder and stroked him faster, Cain’s eyes on Abel blushing hot and sucking his lip as he watched Deimos get closer.

“He’s not gonna come til you fuck him faster, princess,” Cain said quietly against Deimos’ shoulder, almost tender.  “You want it harder, don’t you?” he asked Deimos, murmuring in his ear before flicking it with his tongue.  “If Abel can’t do it for you, I’ll show him how to fuck you right.  That what you want, baby?”

Deimos shook his head, reaching for Abel, Cain giving both of them a dirty look.  Abel leaned into both of them then, pressed all the way against Deimos with Cain’s hand caught between them until he pulled it out to twist his fingers in Abel’s hair instead.  Cain pulled him up to kiss over Deimos’ shoulder, as rough and bruising as Abel thought he was fucking Deimos, faster than he’d have wanted, but Deimos shuddered between them, coming as he dug his nails into Abel’s ass.

Cain snorted and kissed Deimos’ neck when he realized Deimos had finished, taking little gasping as Abel bent into him and kept fucking him.  Cain hauled Deimos’ knees up then, spreading him wider for Abel, bending him almost in half as Abel tried to pull Deimos and Cain both close, Deimos and Cain biting his neck or sucking, not clear who was who, hands on his back and his ass, and Abel came then too, suddenly hot and shaky as he clung to Deimos and Cain stroked his hair gently.

Abel pulled out of Deimos then, Deimos twisting between them to lean against Cain and kiss his neck.  Cain pushed Deimos to one side of him, pulling Abel close on his other side so that they all sat against the wall with Cain in the middle.  Cain was hard again despite his complaints, grabbing at Abel to shove his hand down and moaning into Deimos’ neck as Abel stroked him, hot and demanding.  

Deimos moved first, pulling out of Cain’s hands to lean down and lick the tip of Cain’s cock as Abel pumped him slow, Cain twisting to bite Abel’s lip and pull him closer.

“Fuck, Abel, harder,” Cain breathed, and Deimos glanced up at them.  Abel bit Cain’s ear as Deimos swallowed him deeper, Abel moving his hand out of the way to just hold Cain steady with his fingers in a tight ring around the base of Cain’s cock.  

Cain fisted his hand in Deimos’ hair then, holding his head down as he came, biting Abel’s lip almost too hard as they kissed.  Deimos looked up at them again, watching as he swallowed and licked Cain daintily.  Cain shivered and let his hair go, tilting his head back against the wall to watch as Deimos sat up and Abel leaned over him to kiss, Deimos’ mouth tasting bitter like come.

Cain pushed them both away to lie down finally, dragging them both down.  He lay on his side draped over Deimos, pulling Abel to lie against his back, all of them sticky and too warm for the blanket.  Abel tangled his feet in Deimos and Cain’s, pushing his arm under Cain’s to lay his arm over both Cain and Deimos, fingers trailing over Deimos’ chest.

“Neither of you selfish little whores are getting away with just a blowjob next time,” Cain mumbled into Deimos’ hair.  “I’ll fuck both of you so hard if you think you’re going to get away with just fucking each other.”

Abel hummed against Cain’s back, spooning him the way Cain never usually let him, but Cain just curled tighter around Deimos with one hand on Abel’s thigh.  Deimos sighed and none of them said anything else.


End file.
